leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Forum:Republican Filibusters in the 110th Congress
DC Representation - Mitch McConnell Webb Amendment : Habeas Corpus # January 17, Reid Amendment to Legislative Transparency and Accountability Act of 2007: a bill to provide greater transparency in the legislative process. # January 24, Fair Minimum Wage Act of 2007: a bill to amend the Fair Labor Standards Act of 1938 to provide for an increase in the Federal minimum wage. # February 5, A bill to express the sense of Congress on Iraq: disapproving of the troop escalation in Iraq. # February 17, A bill to express the sense of Congress on Iraq: disapproving of the troop escalation in Iraq (again). # April 17, Intelligence Authorization Act for Fiscal Year 2007: an original bill to authorize appropriations for fiscal year 2007 for the intelligence and intelligence-related activities of the United States Government, the Intelligence Community Management Account, and the Central Intelligence Agency Retirement and Disability System, and for other purposes. # April 18, Medicare Prescription Drug Price Negotiation Act of 2007: a bill to amend part D of title XVIII of the Social Security Act to provide for fair prescription drug prices for Medicare beneficiaries. # June 11, No confidence vote on Alberto Gonzales: a joint resolution expressing the sense of the Senate that Attorney General Alberto Gonzales no longer holds the confidence of the Senate and of the American people. # June 21, Baucus Amendment to CLEAN Energy Act of 2007: To amend the Internal Revenue Code of 1986 to provide for energy advancement and investment, and for other purposes. # June 26, Employee Free Choice Act of 2007: A bill to amend the National Labor Relations Act to establish an efficient system to enable employees to form, join, or assist labor organizations, to provide for mandatory injunctions for unfair labor practices during organizing efforts, and for other purposes. # July 11, Webb Amendment to the national defense authorization act for fiscal year 2008: to specify minimum periods between deployment of units and members of the Armed Forces for Operation Iraqi Freedom and Operation Enduring Freedom. Question: On the Amendment (Webb Amdt. No. 2909) Vote Number: 341; Vote Date: September 19, 2007, 05:30 PM; Required For Majority: 3/5; Vote Result: Amendment Rejected; Amendment Number: S.Amdt. 2909 to S.Amdt. 2011 to H.R. 1585 (National Defense Authorization Act for Fiscal Year 2008); Statement of Purpose: To specify minimum periods between deployment of units and members of the Armed Forces deployed for Operation Iraqi Freedom and Operation Enduring Freedom. Question: On the Cloture Motion (Motion to Invoke Cloture on the Specter Amdt. No. 2022); Vote Number: 340; Vote Date: September 19, 2007, 10:47 AM; Required For Majority: 3/5; Vote Result: Cloture Motion Rejected; Amendment Number: S.Amdt. 2022 to S.Amdt. 2011 to H.R. 1585 (National Defense Authorization Act for Fiscal Year 2008); Statement of Purpose: To restore habeas corpus for those detained by the United States. Question: On Cloture on the Motion to Proceed (Motion to Invoke Cloture on the Motion to Proceed to S. 1257); Vote Number: 339; Vote Date: September 18, 2007, 02:31 PM; Required For Majority: 3/5; Vote Result: Cloture on the Motion to Proceed Rejected; Measure Number: S. 1257 (District of Columbia House Voting Rights Act of 2007); Measure Title: A bill to provide the District of Columbia a voting seat and the State of Utah an additional seat in the House of Representatives. Question: On Passage of the Bill (S.2011); Vote Number: 310; Vote Date: August 3, 2007, 09:37 PM; Required For Majority: 3/5; Vote Result: Bill Defeated; Measure Number: S. 2011; Measure Title: A bill entitled "The Protect America Act of 2007". Question: On the Motion (Motion to Waive CBA Specter Amdt. 2557); Vote Number: 295; Vote Date: August 2, 2007, 04:43 PM; Required For Majority: 3/5; Vote Result: Motion Rejected; Amendment Number: S.Amdt. 2557 to S.Amdt. 2530 to H.R. 976 (Small Business Tax Relief Act of 2007); Statement of Purpose: To amend the Internal Revenue Code of 1986 to reset the rate of tax under the alternative minimum tax at 24 percent. Question: On the Motion (Motion to Waive C.B.A. re: Kyl Amdt. No. 2353); Vote Number: 271; Vote Date: July 20, 2007, 12:18 AM; Required For Majority: 3/5; Vote Result Motion Rejected; Amendment Number: S.Amdt. 2353 to S.Amdt. 2327 to H.R. 2669 (College Cost Reduction Act of 2007 ; Statement of Purpose: To amend the Internal Revenue Code of 1986 to repeal the individual alternative minimum tax. Dem majority (49) opposed. Apparent filibuster by Republican minority (47). Question: On the Motion (Motion to Waive CBA Kerry Amdt. No. 2364.); Vote Number: 270; Vote Date: July 20, 2007, 12:05 AM; Required For Majority: 3/5; Vote Result: Motion Rejected; Amendment Number: S.Amdt. 2364 to S.Amdt. 2353 to S.Amdt. 2327 to H.R. 2669; Statement of Purpose: A sense of the Senate relative to the Alternative Minimum Tax. Genetic Information Nondiscrimination Act, known as GINA, held by Senator Coburn. Sources *http://www.openleft.com/showDiary.do?diaryId=189 *http://home.ourfuture.org/assets/20070629_filibusteredreport.pdf Category:Research needed